The Last Night with The Doctor
by Tomorrowwillneverfade
Summary: The Doctors and River's time on the Harmony and Redemption and on Darillium. Rated M for Chapter 2.
1. The Harmony and Redemption

Chapter 1: Harmony and Redemption

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. This is based from The Husbands of River Song and will be in two parts.

We were sat in the dining hall of the Harmony and Redemption knowing that the doctor would find someway of saving me hopefully I look at lemming as he asks me the most obvious question "So, where is the doctor now?" of course I remembered him how could I not, he was in my mother's life for so long and mine the stories that mum used to tell me off her doctor and what was soon to be mine. "I haven't the faintest idea" I smirk at him I can feel him judging me and my ability to tell the truth, "Is that credible?" why does no one believe me when I say that especially when I'm telling the truth "It's true." I tell them "You're the woman he loves." Flemming said I smile even more at that statement.

My mother used to tell me stories about how our timeline was reversed he'd remember more and more of him whilst I forget him in his future and I remember him more and more in his past, I never did like the fact that our timelines were never really in sync "No, I'm not." My doctor never loved me he's not that sort of person to show feelings, yes he has two hearts but not a single one of them loves me or loved me, I'm not sure where we are in the timeline at the moment "She's lying!" Flemming says jeez this guy really has it out for me I look at the man I came with and smile "The doctor does not and has never loved me. I'm not lying" I tell them the cyborg in front of me scans me "Confirmed. The life form is not lying."

Flemming looks at me confused and I know that I haven't been the best person to be involved with on so many levels but the few times I do tell the truth, I get distrusted typical, I roll my eyes "Impossible. This is a trick!" Flemming really is an idiot I don't know why I ever thought I could trust him or me being here "No, it isn't." we carry on this argument but then he says something that catches me attention and at this I cant help but smile for my doctor "…. You are the woman who loves the Doctor?" he questions me, and I know my smile grows wider with happiness of course I love him I never stopped I loved him from the moment that my mother started talking about him.

I smile as I remember my mother telling me that he was her savior and how I was conceived in the Tardis on mums wedding day that was too much information that I needed at such a young age only my mother "Yes I am. I've never denied it. But whoever said he loved me back? He's the doctor. He doesn't go around falling in love with people. And if you think he's anything that small or that ordinary, then you haven't the first idea of what your dealing with." I tell him knowing that he is my first and last love. Flemming carries on moaning about such a trivial thing saying the doctor isn't dangerous "When this woman is in danger, the doctor will always come." I see him smile at the king and I realize that he would say anything to get me killed only my luck.

These people really are idiots I mean my doctor wouldn't come because I'm in danger he's not that stupid I mean he can't be can he, "Oh, you are a moron. No, he won't." I tell them what good it will do who knows I hear him carrying on trying to convince his majesty that he's on the ship and all I can do is scream "Well, go on, scan it then. Go on, why don't you?" I tell them knowing full well that they aren't going to "River" I hear the warning voice behind me "Two hearts, stupid clothes, you can't miss him." I tell them there wasn't much point denying them the adventure of trying to find him "River."

I hear his stern voice from the side of me god who is this man this annoying man, with the stupid clothes and the horrid hair, "Go on, scan the whole parsec! He's not here. God knows where he is right now, but I promise you, he's doing whatever the hell he wants and not giving a damn about me! And I'm just fine with that." I smile knowing that wherever he is the doctor is having fun and he deserves it so very much. "River" I hear the concern in the man's voice.

I shake it off he's not really anything to do with me anymore he was supposed to be a surgeon and the finest one at that but I could deal with him a bit longer I guess "When you love the Doctor, it's like loving the stars themselves. You don't expect a sunset to admire you back. And if I happen to find myself in danger, let me tell you, the doctor is not stupid enough, or sentimental enough, and he is certainly not in love enough to find himself standing in it with me!" I turn to the man next to me and meet his eyes for the first time all night since we got into this situation and he smiles down at me, the penny drops as I realise who this man in front of me actually is.

I look at him and I can't believe my eyes, my doctor the love of my life is truly here what the hell is his problem "Hello, Sweetie" he smiles at me, I'm going to keep that welcome and start using it as my own I think I do very much like it and if my mother is right then that means I'll definitely be using it, "We need to get to work" he says to me after we've engaged in our normal pleasantries or what could be normal to anyone else apart from us, "Okay, what have we got?" I smile at him knowing full well that he has had a look round the room "Four exits, two concealed, on in the ceiling." I interrupt him quickly "There's also one in the floor."

We carry on talking about our possible escape when he looks at me and smiles and I can't help but smile back at him "Too close to the engine ducts?" I ask smiling up at him the love of my life in the future "A bit too tight." I smile at him, knowing that he loves tight spaces especially with me from what mum was saying I'd be more then happy to squeeze into a tight space with him at any time my doctor, "Oh, I hope your not being personal." He smirks down at me and I know that somethings won't change, I couldn't help but laugh at the same that he smiled down at me.

"Excuse me, what are you talking about?" we get interrupted by Flemming and I wasn't happy I wanted time with the doctor alone and happy, I know he must remember Amy and Rory my mother and father some things didn't change I know he remembered he remembers anything and everyone "Hush, Mummy and Daddy are busy." I tell Flemming I'm so happy to be normal again to feel happy in someone's presence in his presence.

I know that some things would always be different with our timelines being reversed him going forward whilst I'm reversing and I knew our time together was always going to be limited all the time, not knowing where or timelines were going to meet and having all the time we can't have together due to the fact our timelines aren't in sync, I hear the clock chime the hour and I smile knowing that I would safe as long as I had my doctor with me, "Darling, in the event of a sudden meteor strike on the lower starboard decks, where would you say is the safest place to stand?"

I ask the doctor and I smile up at him he nods and I know that we're in the right position for a meteor strike I smile at him "What meteor strike?" scratch asks me and all I can do is smile at them, I can't help the look that crosses my face "Alert! Meteor storm imminent." The computer alerts the rest of the crew and I can't help but smirk at everyone in the room "That meteor strike." I smile at the slaves in front of me "How could you know?" Flemming asks me and I smile.

The floor drops beneath me and the doctor and I cant help but laugh and kiss his gorgeous face my future husband, I know my mother shouldn't of told me about my future but she wanted to tell me about my past and the doctor I knew there was something that she hadn't told me and I'm pretty sure he wasn't going to tell me either I could tell by his face though when I pulled away from him "I was born to kill you wasn't I?" I have no choice but to ask him I need to know; I need the truth. I know I shouldn't have asked but I know he will tell me at least I hope he will, searching his eyes I beg him wanting an answer.

I see him shake his head knowing that I will not get answer at least not anytime soon my doctor my special doctor the one to keep me safe through time and history right up until my death, I should not be scared I can tell by the look in his eyes. I turn away from him and carry on fighting this out the pair of us like its not a bad dream, I know he will protect me and I will protect him just until the time is right, when even though he won't say it, I know it, I will have to kill him and I cant help but feel distressed at the fact that I will kill him because it's a fixed point in time and nothing can change that no matter how much I may want to.

A/N: Feel free to review. Chapter 2 will be up tomorrow evening.


	2. The Singing Towers of Darillium

Chapter 1: The Singing Towers of Darillium.

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. This is based from The Husbands of River Song and will be in two parts.

A/N: Sorry took so long to update this story, was really busy with work and laptop playing up.

I walked into the hotel and see Ramone and smile its nice to see he is still actually alive and happy, he leads me to where I'm going wherever that may be "So, Ramone, you have a metal body now?" I smile up at him as I ask the question knowing that he will be accommodating to answer me he always has been "Down, Girl." I hear the familiar voice behind me and my smile grows even bigger I've never thought of myself as the type of person that would want someone, to see someone so much but I'm happy to see him and to notice that he's changed out of that horrible burgundy jacket and into a black suit and tie then I notice that he has something in his hand, a present by the looks of it.

I smile at him approvingly in his suit and I can't help but let out a small chuckle as I look at my doctor "Now that, my dear, _is_ a suit." I cant help but hug him as I reach him noticing that Ramone has left us alone "Happy Christmas" he says to me and I smile even more well that's definitely a first a present from the doctor, my doctor, this is interesting "Really? I don't think you've ever given me a present before." I say as I take the said present and open it to reveal a sonic screwdriver, the one I have no choice but to treasure and keep safe and not let anyone know about not even my mother and father, this will be something I take to my death, where he only just meets me if the timelines are right.

I gaze at the pillars in front of me and watch the sun setting behind them and smile it's such a beautiful place here and I know that maybe the stories are true what they say about us but looking at the doctor I know that they must be "Why are you sad?" I ask him noticing the tear running down his face, he smiles and looks at me "Why are _you_ sad?" and I know he's just avoiding the question and I cant help but give him a sad smile knowing I told him at dinner not that I'd expect him to remember this doctor is very forgetful "I told you, my diary's nearly full. I worry."

I always find a way of remembering that there are stories about us me and the doctor and my sad smile turns into a slightly happy one "There are stories about us you know, I look them up sometimes." I tell him and I'm already sure he knows but I wanted him to know, wanted the questions or the lecture whatever I could get from him to make something normal out of this "You really shouldn't do that" he tells me and I know that some things wont change he always has managed to have this commanding tone over me being able to tell me what to do, I have missed it.

I look at him and I can see the tears falling down his face again and I have a feeling that one of the stories is true but he doesn't want to admit it "Some of them suggest that the very last night we spend together is at the Signing Towers of Darillium. That wouldn't be true, would it?" I ask him and I can tell by his face that there's something he wants to tell me but he's hesitating "Spoilers" only my doctor would say something like that. All I want to do I smack that smug look off his face, but I know that it's the truth even if he won't say it "Oh. Well that would explain why you kept cancelling coming here. Do you remember that time?" I start but I can see the warning look in his eyes almost begging me to stop "River, Stop." He says and I know that I've gone too far I can see it in his eyes.

I look out at the towers and smile, I didn't want to think this was the last time I'd be seeing my doctor, even though I know it may be for him but I know deep down that it wont be for me and it hurts inside, will he remember me after all that time I wonder "Mmm. What do you think of the Towers?" I look at him and I'm unsure how to respond I mean they are beautiful and I do love being in their sight, just knowing this is the last time he's going to see me has put a downer on it, I know I shouldn't be sad, as I know I will see him again but he wont see me "I love them." I tell him and I see him smile, the smile I'm going to miss the most, it wasn't fair.

He glances at me and I stare out at them I feel his concern etching onto me and I know that it won't be this way in my future and his past he'll look at me like I'm some random person "Then why are you ignoring them?" he asks and I know that I can't give him the answer he is looking for but I can tell him what I feel or at least try to "They're ignoring me. But then you can't expect a monolith to love you back." I answer in reply, I wasn't just answering about the towers but our relationship I never expected him to love me but if what my mum says is true then maybe he does love me.

I look him in the eyes when I notice him turn to me and I can't help but let the single tear that is forming in my eye drop "No you can't. They've been there for millions of years, through storms and floods and wars and time. Nobody really understands where the music comes from. Its probably something to do with the precise positions, the distance between both towers. Even the locals aren't sure. All anyone will ever tell you is that when the wind stands fair and the night is perfect, when you least expect it but always when you need it the most there is a song." I feel like I'm not the only one talking about our relationship I turn back and face the towers and smile.

I feel like the world is clouding over when he reaches up and grabs my hand that I have resting on the balcony "So, assuming tonight is all we have left." I start to speak but stop before I can finish knowing he is going to interrupt me at some point if I continue "I didn't say that." He says I smile inside knowing that it will be, my doctor, my savior of the universe, the one person I can always call and who will always answer "How long is a night on Darillium?" I needed to know I wanted to know how long we truly had left together but at the same time not wanting to know my insides turning at the simple thought of tonight ending "Twenty-four years."

I can't help but laugh and cry at the same time with that answer, I'm sure I'm going to have to create a new catch phase with the way he's being "I hate you." I tell him, he looks forward as I say that and I can feel his smirk without even having to look at him "No, you don't." I turn to look at my love and look him in the eyes "Your right I don't." I lean in for the kiss of a lifetime, the kiss to end all kisses or start.

He grabs my hand and pulls me away from the railings towards the entrance hall that I entered, he then leads me into the Tardis and I'm not sure what to expect knowing so little of him but so very much as well I wasn't sure where to go or what to do he's more doctor and knowing that he was upset about something, there was something he was refusing to tell me was upsetting to say the least, he'll tell me or I'll find out but right now I want to enjoy tonight my last night with the doctor.

As we enter he veers me to the left and up the stairs I smile knowing exactly where it leads to his room that he never sleeps in, I wish for once he would listen to me, if that was truly the case then why take us up here, he never brings anyone up here unless, oh my doctor, my sweet precious doctor, how I love him so, the crazy man, my husband "Why are we coming up here sweetie? You never sleep in your bed." I say to him and all he does is look back at me and smile, I can't help but smile up at him knowing that I will never be able to do anything different not whilst I'm with him.

He glances up the stairs then back down at me and smiles before picking me up wedding style and carries me up them "You know why some of the stories maybe true but not all of them are" he smiles at me as we near the end of the stairs "You know I never have the time to sleep in my own bed, to busy saving the earth or well anything else I tell you would be spoilers so I best not" he walks towards his bedroom and I cant help but smile his room with his king size bed that hasn't been slept in; in so long, the walls Tardis blue, oh he's got a window in here now well that's definitely new, I can't help but smirk at him.

He lies me down on the bed and I know what he's thinking and I all I can do is telepathically link myself to him _"oh my doctor, just get on with it sweetie" _I can feel the link between us getting stronger, the more I've been in his head the more I want to connect with him in so many other ways _"doctor"_ I whisper to his head, I get of the bed and take of my fur coat, as well as unzip my dress I look over to my husband and see him eyeing me up and down like he's never seen me before, I feel myself starting to get aroused, just from the way he's looking at me this was new even for us.

I walk over to him and grab the lapels of his jacket and kiss him, knowing what it does to him, I feel him respond to me almost instantaneously, all I can do is smile whilst our lips were locked, my doctor, my raggedy man the person who was supposed to be dead, the person inside a tessalecta avoiding his own death, I lean in closer to him knowing that I'd be starting to feel his erection wake up "River stop." He pulls me away from him _"Why, you've never minded before." _He looks at me and cocks his head making him look like a lost puppy, before I even know what is happening, he grabs me and pulls me towards the bed.

That's more the doctor I know and love, the one that acts irrationally I know that things will never be the same towards us considering my diary is almost full but what can I do about it but think of ways to make this night, these 24 years something spectacular. I grab his belt and start undoing it wanting him near me forever, wanting him closer, I yank his pants and boxers down all in one move and notice how hard he is the man that never stayed, I start to take his shirt, jacket and tie off.

I lean down and grab his cock and start sucking his cock, I can feel him throbbing in my hand and mouth and I can tell he's close to cumming, I let him in my mouth, if this is all we have left I want him to remember it more than anything, I need him to remember me for all eternity till he dies or I do whichever happens first, he pulls me up towards him and kisses me on the lips tasting himself on me, all these mixed and lost feelings between us, all coming together at last.

He inserts he still rock hard cock into me as we're kissing, somehow even though I can tell he's desperate to just pound into me till I'm cumming all around his cock but he's going ever so slowly probably for my benefit, I could tell that he was holding back, restraining himself for me _"Doctor please don't hold back"_ i scream into his head psychic link is absolutely brilliant.

The second the words leave my head I feel his speed change inside me and before I know what's happening I'm cumming all over his cock as he carries on pounding my pussy till he's made me cum again and again and again, after I've cum for the last time I feel him cum in me and everything feels right as we kiss for the final time before everything changes.

My doctor the one person in the universe that can make me feel this way and not even realize that he does it. I notice in his eyes the sadness that lingers there, he knows my death and I can't help but want to know or how I can prevent it, I know he won't tell me, he knows id try and find a way to avoid it just like he does.

The kiss ends just like I know it has too "Doctor" I whisper.

That's when I realize the sun has come up and he hasn't even said goodbye.

He doesn't like endings.

Never has and never will.

My doctor.

My husband.

My Raggedy Man.

Goodbye.


End file.
